I See Danger When I Look In Her Eyes
by FJoyous
Summary: Spy!AU - When Wally gets sent on what he considers a lame-o mission, he gets his jogger's butt handed to him on a silver platter by someone that can only be described as a "bombshell blonde".


_**Time: 22:00**_  
_**Location: Mt. Justice Fridge**_

"What are you doing?" Asked a stern, pre-puberty voice that Agent West (Agent Wally West) had recognized all too well. The source of the utterance came from behind Wally's posterior.

With a smug look on his face that his favorite comrade couldn't see, Wally replied: "Playing a part in society and not letting this food go to waste." He turned around to face his short friend, Agent Dick Grayson, who didn't look too pleased. Wally turned back and reached for the last piece of chocolate cake after that.

"We have a mission briefing." Said Grayson, as he reached for West's ear to drag him to the mission room.

"Hey, hey." Wally protested with his cheeks stuffed like that of a squirrel's, swatting Dick's hand away from his face. "I'm coming. And dude, don't touch the merchandize." Wally caressed his cheeks.

"How much did you pay for your 'merchandize'?" Dick asked with a deadpanned look painted across his own face. "Because whatever the price, I promise you, you got ripped off big time."

_**Time: 22:10  
Location: Mt. Justice Mission Room**_

Wally looked at everyone in the room with a expression that lacked all signs of any traught-ness. The agents, his teammates, got to go out and work with the big guys (their mentors) on a huge, epic-sounding mission. Wally? He was left out of the group and was ordered to snatch some rock-thing from STAR Labs. He sighed heavily, but tried not to show his bosses his utter disappointment. It didn't work.

His teammates suited up and left; Dick looked behind at Wally and gave a sympathetic frown to his redheaded friend before running off in his suit and tie, following the others.

Wally didn't react.

_**Time: 23:00  
Location: STAR Labs; Approx. 200 miles from Mt. Justice**_

Wally hated driving. His face was leaning against his left hand for so long that his wrist hurt and the skin on his cheek might stay deformed. He steered with his right hand. Why did this car ride feel so _slooowwwwww_? He hated slow. Looking at his gauge, he scoffed at the mere 65mph he was going. This was stupid. This whole retrieval mission was stupid.

As he continued down the road, he finally had the chance to park (thank god) after three hours of sitting in his leather confinement area. It was time to find a way into the building.

Two burly security goons stood in front of the tall building, with guns in pockets and big badges slapped across their brown uniforms. Wally laughed to himself, thinking about how many times he's dealt with doofus' like this with his knockout gas. Stuffing nose plugs up his nostrils, he let a couple of small, silver balls bounce in front of the guards. They immediately reacted, trying to escape before the gas was realized, but the next thing they knew, they were out and laying on top of one another.

Wally wondered how his teammates were doing. They were probably having a terrific time while he was here dealing with A-class losers.

Wally knelt down next to the guards and slipped one of their IDs. "Thanks, brothers." He smiled as he used the card as a super-easy way to get into the building.

This was a piece of cake. Mmm. Cake. Now he thought about the piece of chocolate cake that awaited him back at the Mountain.

_**Time: 23:10  
Location: STAR Labs**_

She lowered herself from the ceiling. Her belt rubbed against her skin and it felt like it was peeling some of it off her stomach. She didn't think about her lack of comfort right now. She exposed the laser sensors and maneuvered around them as she headed for her target: a bit of Kryptonite.

Artemis put it upon herself to retrieve this rock. She had no boss to report to. She did this because she wanted to; because she felt like she had to. She knew that this piece of Kryptonite was at risk of being stolen by someone else and put into the wrong hands. Justice had to be served and heck, she was going to do it.

Then the sensors deactivated. Gasping silently, she pulled herself up to the balcony she had attached her bungie to as quickly as she could. She couldn't be seen.

Wally knew something was up when he found that the cameras were already turned off. He just didn't know what. He almost went searching for another intruder, but he wanted to get this over with, like, now. So he headed in and turned off the sensors. He ran in with full confidence, laughing to himself and saying: "And this mission is officially a succ—"

Tripping over his own feet, he landed right on his face. Artemis, from above, stuck her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughing, but it didn't work. Her mocking giggles echoed through the room, so she just headed down to meet this dork face to face. And, wouldn't you know it, she'd seen this guy before. In fact, on his last mission, she had saved his life and he had no idea. Oh, this was wonderful.

"Nice outfit. Who are you supposed to be? 007?" She teased as she gracefully landed on her feet in her dark green boots.

Wally stood up, dusted his suit off and pulled his fingers through his over- gelled hair. _"Who are you?"_

Artemis smiled and pulled out a crossbow. Wally didn't move. He eyed the Kryptonite and then looked back at the beautiful blonde that stood in front of him with her deadly weapon that could go piercing through his heart if he made a wrong move. And he was out of knock-out gas. That was good.

So he ran for the glass case with the Kryptonite as fast as he could. He was too fast for Artemis to shoot at, but she had another idea. Surrounding her were lab tables with beakers on them and she knocked them over and slammed them into the running spy, causing him to fall on his face again. With the rock loose from his grasp, she picked it up and headed toward her bungie.

His stomach ached now, but he got up and followed her, grabbing her by the leg. Her other leg dangled free and she swung it around and kicked him square in the face as he was pulling her down. Her rope broke and she landed atop of Wally. When they realized that they were in a very awkward position, they both reacted negatively, backing away from each other. Now the Kryptonite slid around the floor.

Artemis kicked Wally in the shin and headed for the stone, but he grabbed her by the ankle and made her crash into another lab table. "God." She muttered in pain as she extended her own leg and tripped Wally.

She reached out and grabbed the stone before he could get to it and got back up on her feet. "Look it's been fun." She said as she jumped up and grabbed the last of her bungie rope. "But you're a bit too slow, Bond."

The next thing Wally knew, she was gone.

Wally sat there, on the hard, cold floor, and tried to figure out what the **heck** just happened. He had no idea who he had just dealt with, if she was an enemy or an ally, and why she wanted the Kryptonite so badly.

All he knew was that she was a bomb that he didn't ever want to ignite again. For he'd be caught in the blast and it wouldn't be pretty.


End file.
